Fighting to get my life back!
by littleredforever1970
Summary: This story is where everyone is human. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen teen age sweet heart, until she had to go live with her mother in Arizona. Bella life was going down hill. She wanted to be with Edward, but couldn't, Edward missed her so much, but he was beside himself that she had to move. They wrote each other Until she met Riley biers. Her friend Seth tried to warn Bella, but
1. Chapter 1

bpov

My life was prefect so I thought! Well it was until I moved to my moms. Let me tell you my story before I had to move and then I can tell you the rest of my story.

My name is Isabella Maria Swan, Bella for short. I use to live with my dad Charlie Swan, and his brother Michael, Uncle mikey for short well that's what I called him. My dad was the chief of police at the sheriff's department in Forks Washington.

My best friend was Alice Cullen, her brother was Edward Cullen who I had feelings for. There father was Carlisle Cullen he is one of the top doctors here in Forks. There mother Esme she loves to design houses especially the really old houses.

"Bella what are you doing this weekend?" Alice and I were leaning against our lockers Edward and Jasper were across the hall at there locker. Jasper Whitlock was Edwards best friend and Alice's boyfriend. "Nothing that I know of, why what's up?"

"My parents wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go camping this week, since it's spring break?" I looked at Edward and back over to Alice, sure but I have to ask my dad, and Uncle Mikey first, but being your family I think they will say yes."

Alice did her happy dance. I rolled my eyes. "It just wouldn't be right without my best friend there." I smiled at Alice.

After I got home from school dad was no where in site. "Uncle Mickey, where's dad?" He looked up at me. "He's working late tonight sweetie why?" Darn it this sucks. "Then I ask you first then, Alice's family invited me to go camping with them for spring break and they will be gone for a week, only one problem now dad's not here I had to ask him before tonight because that's when they're leaving."

Uncle Mickey smiled one of his famous grins when he had a brilliant idea. He picks up his phone. "Hold on Charlie your daughter needs to ask you something before tonight!" He hands me the phone. "Dad, well Alice's parents invited me to go camping for a week, for Spring break, and they're leaving tonight, I told Alice I had to ask you and Uncle Mickey first.!" I was waiting for dad to respond, I really hated this when he did this. "Yes you can, go have fun with your best friend."

"Thank you dad I love you." I hung up the phone. I hugged uncle Mikey. "Thank you, thank you, love you uncle Mickey" He started to laugh at me. "Don't you think you need to call Alice and let her know."

"Oh crap, your right." I grabbed the cordless phone and ran upstairs to my room, while calling Alice.

Edward answered the phone. "Hey Edward, can I talk to Alice please!" I loved the sound of Edwards voice on the phone. "Sure Bella, ALICE, BELLA ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" I giggled at him. "Hi, Bella, what did they say?" l could not help but scream for joy. "I can go the whole week with you I'm packing right now." We both squealed in excitement, then I heard Edward in the back ground. "I take it Bella gets to go I can tell by the way your squealing."

"Do you want my Uncle to drop me off." She said yes, she told me what to pack. Plus to bring a pillow and a sleeping bag and a few other things. We hung up. I gather up every thing and ran back downstairs.

"I'm ready can you take me over there now Mikey, please?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes. He said come on.

I got out of the car and waved to Uncle Mickey. Alice and I hugged and squealed for joy. "Are you two ready, or you going to jump up and down all day." Carlisle asked

We stopped and just looked at each other and laughed and grabbed my bags and handed them to Alice's dad. Edward walks out of the house with Jasper. "Jasper going to Alice?" She nodded and whispered yes. I just nudge her with my elbow and giggle at her.

All of us got into the mini van and took off. We got to where we were camping at. It was beautiful, we were in the forest that was close to the mountains. There were alot of hiking trails to.

"Alice and Bella can you find firewood, Jasper and Edward can help me get the tents up, mom said she was going to cook. Since this is Bella first time here, after dinner we can all walk up to the bathroom and shower so Bella knows where it is." Carlisle told us.

I followed Alice. "Alice it so beautiful here." Alice started showing which wood to pick up. "You will love it Bella, if you want to even go for a walk by yourself just make sure you tell someone ok." We finished gathering up wood and walk back to the camp site.

We sat by fire and ate, then we got up and walked to the shower bathroom area. "Bella it should be fairly easy for you to find." I just nodded.

We headed back to the camp site and every one climbed into there tents. The boys had there own. Alice and I had one together. Esme and Carlisle of course they had there own.

I knew it was the middle of the night, because it was still dark. I had to go to the rest room. I knew no one was awake so I had to go by myself. So I grabbed the flash light and climbed out quietly so I did not wake anyone.

I had the flash light on I was trying to remember the ways they told me and I finally made it there, it felt like it took me forever. I walked out of the bathroom and as I went to walk away from the building I heard someone behind me. I about jump out of my skin.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you but you were taking to long, and well umm." I turned and looked and it was Edward leaning against the wall. "How you even know I left, I thought every body was sleeping."

He rub the back of his head with his hand. "Well I heard a zipper or a noise and and I woke up and I unzipped the window part of my tent, and saw it was you. I waited but you didn't come back. So I walked up here and there you were walking out."

We walk back in quiet. We went to get in until I said, "Umm Edward." He turned and looked at me. "Yeah, Bella." I look down and tell him. "Thank you!" I climbed into my tent not even giving him a chance to say anything.

I laid there in the tent, thinking about Edward. I may be only 14 and Edward 15 but I knew what my heart felt. I Didn't know if it would ever happen where he ask me to be his girlfriend. Alice told me he said he like me. But what if that's all put on. Who am I kidding. I finally fell back asleep.

I finally woke up. I get up and grabbed my change of clothes for the day, my hair brush and hair tie. I climbed out of the the tent.

"Hey sleepy head, how you sleep last?" Esme asked I looked around and everyone except Carlisle and Esme were gone. "Where is everyone?" They went for a hike they asked us to tell you to tell you which trail to follow, so you can meet them." I grabbed a cup a coffee and then they showed me and I first walked to the restroom and changed my clothes, and put my hair up in a ponytail.

I went and put my stuff back in the tent and went on the trail that Esme and Carlisle told me to go on. I walked a while. I started to hear them talking then I heard my name. "You need to tell her Edward."

"Jasper I do not want to end up breaking her heart, you know how she is and I hate. I can't even keep her away from me." Edward said.

"Edward I know but she has to leave you alone, you have feelings for someone else!" Alice said

"You have to Edward there's no way around it, you are going to have to tell her to leave you alone, that you want someone else." Jasper said.

"Your right, I'll do it." Edward said. Edward has feelings for someone else. Well I guess I will just quit trying for now. I won't even talk to him no more.

I take a deep breath and walk up to Alice. "Hey, Bella I see you finally woke up." Alice said. "Yep I got your message to, so here I am." I smiled.

Alice hooks her arm into mine. "So where we headed Alice?" She looked over at me, "This is a short trail, but this one goes to a small pond." Alice said

She was right it didn't take long to get there. I saw a boulder to sit on. Edward was skipping rocks in the pond. Alice and Jasper started to get kissy face. I just couldn't watch it no more.

I walked up to Edward. "Edward tell Alice I went back to camp ok." He looked at me confused. "Are you alright, do you want me to go back with you?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm fine, and stay I'll be alright." He said ok as long as I was alright. I walked back to camp and sat down by where the camp fire would be. All I could do is think about what I over heard. As much as it hurt me I had to do this. He in love with someone else.

I waited for everyone to get back. "Hey Bella, are you doing alright?" Alice asked me as she sat down next to me. "Yeah I'm fine, just wanted to sit by myself for awhile." She smiles at me. I lied to her.

Edward sat across from me and Jasper sat next to him. I kept noticing Edward was looking at me off and on. "Bella come with me please." Alice said.

I got up. She told the boys will be right back we were going to the lady's room.

As we were walking I decided to ask Alice about who this other girl was, but made it like I keep forgetting to ask her. "Alice I keep forgetting to ask you this but it's stupid to remember it now but in school who is that girl that follows Edward once in awhile?"

"Oh, it's not stupid I forget to ask things all the time. That's Tanya Denali." Alice said. "Oh!"

I know she beats me in beauty for sure. So I don't have a chance in hell with Edward. When we were done we headed back.

That night was fun, we made smores, Alice and I goofed off in the tent, I think we stayed up half the night talking. But we had alot of fun.

We got up the next morning to Carlisle on the phone. We all sat and waited. Then he got off the phone. "Well I have emergency surgery I have to do but I would only be gone for one night Esme could stay here but I think you kids are old enough and responsible enough to handle one night out here yourselves. We'll be back tomorrow."

The 4 of us were on our own for the night. I just sat quietly for awhile. Alice ask, "Let's play truth or dare." I just glared at Alice.

She just rolled her eyes. In the back of my head I did not want to do this. "Ok Jasper you go first then Edward then me then Bella."

"Alice truth or dare?" Alice was thinking. "Umm, dare." It didn't take Jasper long to come up with something. "I dare you to kiss me." She did it. It was Edward turn.

"Jasper, Truth or dare?" Jasper pick truth. Edward asked him how he really felt about Alice. I was blown away at how much he really cared about her.

Alice ask Edward truth or dare. Edward chose truth.

"How do you feel about Bella, I mean really feel about her?"

I gasped. What did Alice just do. Did she really want to break my heart. I had to stopped this because I already knew this answer.

"Stop, don't answer that. I don't want to hear the answer I'm sorry I just can't." I just got up and ran out of there.

I didn't realize which trail I ran down but I didn't care, I just had to get away. I came to a river I looked for a place to cross as I went to step on the rock I almost lost my balance and fell in but I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned and looked it was Edward.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the tears falling down my face. "Bella what are you doing?" l just didn't want to hear what you had say. I'm sorry I just can't." Of all my rotten luck it started to rain.

Edward pulls me back up on bank. "Bella what gotten in you since yesterday you been out of it or distance?"

"I over heard you guys, yesterday and by the sounds of it you like someone else, well it kinda of did, and then Alice asked you how you felt about me, I just couldn't hear you liked someone else, because I have feelings for you, I have for awhile now I just haven't said anything, Alice knew." I turned away from Edward.

I just couldn't face him when he told me he had feelings for another. "Bella Swan, you have it backwards." I turned and looked at him. "What do you mean I have it backwards I know you have feelings for Tanya Denali."

Edward walked up to me put his hands on my face, "Isabella Maria Swan, you have it all wrong I do not have feelings for her I have them for you." I looked into his eyes. "What, your just not saying that are?"

He smiles. "Bella you have always been so stubborn and thick headed." Edward put his lips down to mine and our lips part just right and our tongues just explored each other mouth. We pull apart. "I believe you now." I smile. Edward starts laughing.

"Can you do that again?" He looked at me and smiled. "Do this again." Edward said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and took his lips softly against mine, he gently kissed me I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips part just so we explore each other mouth. I feel strange feelings all over my body. We pull apart.

"I think we need to get back. So I can let them know I found you." He unwraps his arms from my waist and grabs my hand. we start walking. I stop. "Wait, I don't want this to end yet." I said.

Edward stood there for a moment and then smiled at me, he pulled me closer. "You know what they can come find us, because I don't want this to end yet either."

We went and found a spot under a tree that was dry and started to talk while he held me in his arms. I couldn't believe this. Edward and me are together finally. He kissed me.

As time went by Edward and my feelings grew stronger. We didn't sleep with each, well not in sexual sense, not that we didn't want to because we did, we just agreed until we were both ready and we both were sure thats what we both wanted.

It had been over a year, and I had gotten home from school, one day and there was Phil and my Mom sitting in the living room. "Mom What are you doing here, it's so good to see you, I missed you so much."

They said they had something to tell me and that I couldn't fight them on this. My mom was pregnant and I had to go live with them and help my mom with the baby. That I will be moving to Phoenix at the end of month.

"I have a life here I have a boyfriend school a best friend and you want to rip me away from it." I ran out the door. I didn't know what to do. I just ran.

My phone started to ring, I looked it was Edward how do I tell him?" My heart just breaks. I can't talked to him yet. I don't want to do this. I ran into the woods and thought maybe if I just kept going I just could get lost.

It was dark and I was tripping over stuff, because I couldn't see. I started to see a storm coming. Great what next now. I finally fell to the ground and just wrapped my arms around my stomach and just cried. My phone went off again. It was Edward. I decided to finally answer his call.

"Bella, thank god, everyone is worried about you. Even me." I just didn't want to leave Edward, or my life in Forks. "Edward I don't want to leave but there making me." The phone went silent. "Bella what are you talking about, what do you mean leave? Where are you now." I forgot he doesn't know yet. "I'm in the woods, it was the closest thing I could think of when we first got together I guess." He asked me where I went in at and what my surroundings were for what I could see. He said it sounded familiar, that he be right there. He stayed on the phone with me until he found me.

He grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me. "Edward I got home and my Mom and Phil were there, my Mom's pregnant and they told me I could not fight them on this that I was moving to Phoenix at the end of the month to help with the baby. I just ran out of the house.

I don't want to leave you, Alice, or my Uncle, my dad. I don't know what to do. I love you too much." Edward froze when I said that. I can't believe I said that out loud.

"Did I say that out loud?" Edward took a deep breath. "Yeah, you did. It's the first time to." I just sat there a moment. "I guess I didn't realize how much I really did love you until this happen. I should of kept it to myself then." What did I do. My life is going down hill and I just made it worse by telling him I loved him.

"I'm glad you did Bella, because I love you too." I Sat up and look at him. "Now we have a problem." I turn and kind of straddle him so I can face him. "This really stinks, I hate that I have to move. I don't want to."

I wrap my arms around his neck. "Bella I will always love you at least we have until the end of the month to spend with each other. Let's make a promise though to each other right here, that we will always find a way no matter how to keep in contact with each other."

"I promise you Edward." But no one else knew this or even Edward, but I made a promise to myself never to feel like this with anyone else only with Edward, because I knew in my heart that he was the only one that could make me feel like this.

Edward leaned forward and started to kiss me and this kiss was so different than the other times, I knew then he would miss me, my heart will stay here with him.

This ends chapter 1 Next chapter Bella says her good byes to everyone, it's the toughest thing for Bella, having to leave everything she ever knew her who life, and leaving behind the one she loves.

I do not own some of my characters or some some parts of story Stephanie Meyer does. I own the rest of the characters and story lines though.

Feel free to comment on this. Once I get further in the book you will understand the why I did the first part. I do warn you as I do go further in the book I might have to change my rating of my book.

I will have graphic details of whats happening to Bella. I have a habit of going into detail to where it feels like your right there. I get involved in my writing so for give and I you enjoy this book. I'll be working on this in between my series wanting a life change. I'm working on the second book of the series called forever changed. Chapter 3 is almost done, its a long chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Bpov

In a few days I was going to be leaving Forks. I haven't seen Edward expect for at school, but for some reason he has been distance from me.

It's been killing me inside that he's being this way. Alice is on her way over to help me finish packing.

As we are packing I start crying, Alice puts her arm around me. "Bella, what wrong, is it about you moving?"

I sit on the bed. "Oh, Alice, your my best friend, I don't want to leave you, but it's Edward he has been avoiding me for the last few days, and it's killing me inside. I don't want to leave and this be the way our good bye is. I just can't do it. I love him so much, Alice."

I look down at the floor. "That stupid idiot brother of mine, needs to get his head out of his ass!" I looked up at Alice. "Did you really just swear, Alice?"

"Darn right I did. Come on!" She grabbed my hand and we went to downstairs.

"Mikey can you take us to my house please, there something I need to do with Bella?" Mikey said sure.

I don't know what she was up to, but she was mad that was for sure.

We got to her house she told me to sit on the couch and wait there. She asked Esme where Edward was, she said his room.

The next thing I knew they were yelling at each other.

Then I heard Edward ask Alice where I was. She told him here in the living room.

Then they really started to yell at each other. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked out the door and just walked off into the woods there was a trail that goes to my house, so I decided to walk home.

I don't like anyone fighting over me. I know Edward didn't want to see me. No matter how much it hurt me.

I stopped and wrapped my arms around my stomach and started to cry. I finally just dropped to my knees.

It just hurt so much. I just wanted to at least have his love to hang on to when I left, now I don't even have that. I wanted a reason to come back.

All of sudden I felt arms wrap around me. "I'm so sorry, I have been an ass, and I shouldn't have. Please forgive me Bella!"

I turned around and wrap my arms around Edward. "I needed you, and you weren't there. I thought you didn't... want me anymore!"

"Bella Swan, I do want you, it's just killing me inside with you moving away and not going to be able to see you, or hold you in my arms or even do this with you." He started to kiss me like he never had before.

He put more passion into it. I wanted more of him but I knew I wasn't ready yet. He pulled away and put his forehead against mine. "Wow!" Was all I could say and I smiled. He started to laugh. "I'm going to miss that the most Edward."

We sat there a while just holding each other. I didn't have that many more days until I was gone from Edward arms. "Edward I don't know if I can do this, this is going to be so hard for me."

He kissed the on top of my head. "If it gets to bad just pick up that phone I don't care if it's in the middle of the night, or even if you have to call me collect Bella, you just pick up that phone up no matter what, Promise me!"

I look into his green eyes. "I promise you Edward no matter what." I had made him that promise, but he had no idea how scared I would be to actually to be able to pick up that phone.

It now the day before I have to move, Alice, my dad, uncle Mickey, Jasper, Edward, and Esme, Carlisle threw me a going away party. We all did not know if or I was ever was coming back.

"Bella, I want you to know this will always be your home no matter what. Your my daughter and I watched you grow up into the person you are now. Damn it!" He turned around. You knew dad was crying.

I walked over to him. "Dad if I could I would stay here with you, but I can't, but always know I love you, plus I can always beg mom until she lets me come and visits."

Dad started to laugh and hugged me. "Bella your mom would not be able to handle you begging." We both just stood there and laugh hugging each other.

I walked over to Alice. "My best friend, we been friends since we were little, we are like sisters. I'm really going to miss you alot."

Alice started to cry. "Oh, Bella I don't want you to go." She hugged me really tight, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella, your my favorite niece." I played hit him. "I'm your only niece." Uncle Mickey smiled. "Well kiddo I'm going to miss the hell out of you." We hugged.

Esme and Carlisle said I was like a second daughter to them and they were going to miss me.

Edward was standing in the corner. "You feel like going for a walk Bella?" I nodded. I told everyone we be right back.

We walked on the trail behind my house. We had walked for while, up until Edward had stopped.

I turned and looked at him. He was crying. "Edward, I'm going to miss you the most." It hurt me to see him cry. I hate what my mom is doing, this was not right.

"Bella, I really going to miss you a lot and it's breaking my heart your leaving me tomorrow. Hell its killing me. I wish I could just take and hide you in my bedroom forever."

I giggled. "I don't think my dad would go for that, but I might." Edward laughed a little bit. He held his hand out. I reached our and took his hand.

"Edward will you go to the airport tomorrow to see me off so at least I can have one last kiss and be held one last time in your arms." That's when I started to cry.

He pulled me close to him and we wrapped our arms around each other. "I don't know if I can Bella, but tell you what, even if I don't."

He took a deep breath. "Before you get on that plane close your eyes, and imagine that I'm there with you giving you a smile, and kissing you and holding you my arms, but I'm will not say good bye. Because this isn't good bye, this is just a visit and your coming back to me."

I look into Edward green eyes, "Edward Cullen it won't be the same. DAMN IT I LOVE YOU AND I WISH THIS DIDN'T HAVE TO HAPPEN!"

He takes his hands and puts them softly on both sides of my face, like the day when we were camping and he told me how he felt about me.

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you, and I always will my heart belongs to you." Edward puts his lips close to mine.

My heart starts to beat faster. "Will you just kiss me already." I giggled. He stopped me from giggling and kissed me. We fell backwards, and landed on the ground.

We both started to laugh. "Edward, you want to get off a me, please!" He looks down at me. "Oops!"

He rolled over to his back. I rolled to my side. "Well I hope I get to come back home."

Edward took a deep breath. "You better, because I sure want you to." I go to stand up and Edward grabs my hand. "Where do you you think your going, I'm not done with spending time with you." He smiled and pulled me down right untop of him.

"Edward Cullen, you are the most..." He stopped me by putting his finger over my mouth. I go to move and he shakes his head. I look at him confused.

"I just want to look at you and remember you this way." I go to say something and he starts kissing me again.

We finally walked back to the house. Everyone stayed for a while longer and left. Alice was staying the night, because it was our last night together.

"Bella, I really need to talk to you about Edward." I look over at Alice.

I get get up and walk over to the bed and sit next to her. "What about Edward?" Alice grabs my hand and holds it.

"Well actually its about Tanya. She heard about you moving."

I pulled my hand away from Alice. I was angry all of a sudden. I hated that bitch with a passion

"THAT BITCH! What about her?"

"Please don't be mad, but, well the reason why Edward wasn't coming around was because something happen and he felt very bad about it." I looked at her confused.

"Alice what does this have to do with Tanya?" Alice let out a breath.

"I'm getting to that. Well one night Edward, Jasper and I went to La Push beach for the bonfire. The one your dad wouldn't let you go to."

I remember why to. They don't know this but I got into an argument with my dad over moving and about my mother and I called her horrible names. So dad said I couldn't go to the bonfire that night and made me stay home. He even took away my cellphone that night.

"Well Edward was drinking. He was hiding it from everyone that day some how but Jasper and I knew. got drunk, because he was so upset over you moving, I only know this because me and Jasper was with him."

I thought how could he do that. I couldn't understand why he would do this.

"Well the next thing we know Tanya and her friends showed up.

Tanya saw Edward sitting alone, and well, she tried to get close to Edward. He really didn't want nothing to do with her. He told her he was with you. She said she didn't know why cause cause you were moving away. Edward got up and said for her to leave him the hell alone."

I started to ball my hands up into fist. I was getting really upset.

"Jasper and I had noticed that Tanya got up and followed Edward in the same direction he went. So we got up to try and stop her but when we caught up, we heard Edward yelling at her. "LOOK BITCH PUT YOUR GOD DAMN CLOTHES BACK ON, BECAUSE THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M SLEEPING WITH YOUR SORRY ASS."

I got up I was furious. I started pacing.

"Alice why are you telling me this? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Bella please let me finish!" I turn and look at her with anger.

"Well, Edward comes walking towards us. He told Jasper to drive, that we need to leave before he hurt a woman and he never would either.

Bella, he was a shame of himself. He thought you think bad of him!"

I started to pace again. "I think more then bad right now. I'm furious, he can't tell me this happen. To think he was drinking to drown his pain. How stupid is he?"

Alice gulps. "Bella he hurting like you are, like we all are."

I wanted to hit something so bad. "THAT BITCH CAN'T EVEN WAIT FOR ME TO LEAVE, TO THINK HE WOULD EVEN. ." I bring my hands over my head. "UGGGHH, I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT I'M SO PISST!"

"Alice put your shoes and jacket on, there is a couple things I need to take care of."

"Bella what do you think your doing?" I didn't answer her. I walked out the door and told uncle Mickey I had to take care of some loose in that I'll be back. Uncle Mickey said ok. Alice and I walked until we found Tanya. I told Tanya to step outside that we needed to talk.

Alice was on her cell phone I can only imagine who she calling. I paced while I waited for Tanya to come out. Tanya and a couple of her friends walked out.

"What do you want Swan? Hope its to give me permission to date Edward or maybe even sleep with him again." I turn and look at Alice, she mouth she lying.

I was beyond furious now. "I WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU EVER THINK I WOULD EVEN GIVE YOU OR ANYONE ELSE FUCKING PERMISSION TO DATE TO EDWARD, YOU LYING WHORE! Just because I'm moving doesn't mean we're spilting up, and it does not give you the right to put claims on him either."

She starts laughing. "Oh really that's how you see it ugly little Bella Swan says, putting claims on him. You should talk. Your the one that stole him a way from me in the first place bitch. So why don't you take your ugly ass to Phoenix where it belongs so I can have what belongs to me back. Skank!"

I heard a car drive up and I barely heard Edward and Jasper get out and talk to Alice.

"Look bitch I did not steal no one away from you, and if I had it my way, I wouldn't be leaving at all." Tanya and I keep inching closer to each other.

Tanya looks behind me and puts and evil grin on her face.

"I wonder if you even know how good Edward is bed?"

My eyes got big, I was about ready to blow. That bitch wants to feel pain.

"Oh you don't know, well let me tell you what happen then, it was a week ago, and I let me tell you Edward really was good!"

That was it. "YOU LYING ASS BITCH!" I ran at her and shoved her to the ground.

My hands balled up into a fist and I pulled back and started hitting her. She looked up at me mad. She took her feet and kicked me off.

She got up and come running at me and threw a punch to my side of my face. Now fist were flying all over the place. I Didn't hear Alice, Edward, or Jasper yelling at me.

All of a sudden I felt arms wrap around my stomach and pull me away. I hear a voice in my ear.

"Bella, Stop!" It was Edward.

"I don't know why the hell your defending her ass when you really belong with me and you know it."

I ended up getting loose from Edward arms, and went at her again.

"Look bitch this is the last time I tell you keep your filthy whore ass off of my man or I will come back to Forks and hunt your ass down."

I started to hit her again because she come at me. Again Edward grabbed me. "LET ME THE FUCK GO!" I screamed out.

This time Edward put me in the back seat of the car and told Jasper to go.

I was very angry and I wanted so much to even give Edward a piece of my mind.

Jasper pulls off on a two track and goes for a ways until we come to a field.

We stop. All of us get out of the car. I stood there against the trunk of the car, still as angry as I was.

"Alice I'll be back me and Bella need to talk." I Stood in place with my arms crossed I feel blood dripping down my face but I didn't care.

"Edward I'm sorry I thought Bella needed to know the truth before she left, I didn't thank it lead to this." Alice tried to explain.

I wanted to hit something the more I heard the more pisst I got, who am I kidding here.

"Alice I understand, no one knew it would. I should of told her myself and maybe this wouldn't of happen." Edward held out his hand. I would not take it.

"Bella, we can do this the easy way or the hard way or choice." I just stood there I just was to angry with him and Tanya. "I'm not going anywhere with you." I told him.

"Alright Bella, I guess it's the hard way.

He walks up to me, and I back up. He finally scooped me up like you would carry a bride over a threshold. "Edward put me the fuck down!" He wouldn't.

After he walked a ways, he finally sat me down.

"Now, Bella what the hell were you thinking?" I turned away from him.

"Like you really don't know Edward. Oh come on!"

He gave me a confused look. "YOU COULDN'T FUCKING EVEN TELL ME YOURSELF EDWARD, YOUR OWN SISTER DID."

"Did she even tell you why I didn't tell you Bella?" He asked me.

"That you were a shamed of yourself. But whats worse Edward, is you were drinking to drown your pain. What next drugs, all because I'm leaving. Come on Edward how stupid can you be?

And that Whore well she all a story of her own, if she thanks I'm giving any damn permission, I haven't even left town yet and she already tried to have sex with you. God I can't think straight, URRRGGGHH I FEEL LIKE HITTING SOMETHING! It's bad enough I have to move but to hear the man I love was drinking, because he was so upset over me, and that bimbo bitch, no wait I mean a whore thanks she had sex with you what the hell is she on drugs."

I finally turn around and walk up to Edward. "So you want to ask me what the hell am I thanking, I'm thinking about how pisst I am at you for not telling me about Tanya thinking the minute I leave town she can put her claws into you, no wait I haven't left yet, she already tried, hasn't she. Gotten naked and everything, so what else did she try before Alice and Jasper walked up? According to Tanya your good in bed."

Edward face expression went beat red. "Bella are you done yet?" All I could do is turn and walk away from him.

The more I thought about it the more I wanted to scream to hurt or break something.

I walked towards the woods and ended up tripping over something. I bent down and felt what it was. It was a thick tree branch. I picked it up and started hitting it against the tree. I Needed to release all this anger that has built up for the last month and what happen tonight just set it off.

"URRRRGGGHH, I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE, I WANT TO BE HERE. I BELONG HERE. WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO END?" I keep hitting the tree in anger and tears start to fall.

Then I hear Edward "Who says it has to end?" I swung around with the tree branch in my hand cause I was going to hit Edward with it.

"UUURRRRGGGHHH!" I screamed out in anger. When I swung, he grabbed the branch from me and I fell to my knees crying.

Edward kneel down in front of me. I started to hit him. "Why you have to drink for then she wouldn't of." Edward wraps his arms around me.

"Bella stop!" I just couldn't stop. "Edward, I don't want to do this, I want to stay here, right here."

"Bella, I'm so sorry I wish I did tell you. Believe me when I tell you nothing happen between Tanya and me and it never will.

I told you a long time ago you don't have to worry about her and you never will. What we have between us never has to end, some how in our own way we will always find a way to be together again, l promise you that.

Remember that promise I had you make to me if you ever need me just pick up that phone day or night no matter what."

I nodded. "I still mean it, Bella no matter what. I will make a promise not to ever to take drugs. I can't promise that I will not drink though. I do love you with all my heart and soul. And what we're you thinking when you got into a fight with Tanya anyways?"

"Well she pisst me off, so I made sure she knew even though I don't live in this town if she even laid a hand on you I will personally come back and kick her ass."

My face kind of hurts now though. Oh I'm sorry for almost hitting you with the tree branch Edward. I thank I messed Tanya face worse then she hit mine."

I wiped my face and my hands were wet. "Umm Edward I think I'm bleeding, I'm not sure it's kinda of dark."

Edward got up and held his hand out. "Come on lets get back to the car and get a look at you. Tanya and you got into a nasty fight."

We got back to the car and Edward picked me up and set me on the hood of the car. He asked Jasper for a flash light. Jasper gave him the flash light.

Edward said this might be bright. He shined it on my face and he was looking for the source of the the blood.

"Bella we need to get you back to my house you might need some stitches."

Great oh well at least I hope I got my point across to Tanya. Edward helps me off the car and I climb into the back seat of the car.

We get to Alice and Edward house and walk in. "Alice take Bella into the kitchen I'll be in there in a minute."

I walked in the kitchen with Alice and leaned against the counter. "Bella your face looks bad, yeah but I bet Tanya looks worse though you messed her up good. She deserved it to." I smiled, at what Alice had said.

Edward walked in, "Dad on his way home, he had a break at the hospital so he said he come here and have a look at Bella." Alice nodded and walked out.

Edward grabbed a wash rag and wetted it down. He lifted me up on to the counter. He started to clean the blood of my face.

"I still can't believe you got in a fight over me Bella. She may of deserved what she had coming to her but I wish it could of been a different way."

I watch Edward while he was cleaning my face up. I'm going to miss his gorgeous green eyes, the sound of his voice, the way he cares about me. "What are you so deep in thought about Bella."

"Well you, I'm just watching you, and realizing how much I'm going to miss you. Your gorgeous green eyes, your handsome face, the way you care for me."

He looks at me and blushes. "Well, well I just made Edward Cullen blush." I smile.

"Alright Bella you got me. I'm going to miss your beautiful chocolate brown eyes, your cute nose. I'm really going to miss you."

He gets really close to me, his face meets mine. I could feel his lips against mine.

I press my lips against his and I part my lips just enough to let his tongue explore my mouth as he did for me, I wrap my arms around his neck and gently tugged his hair. We heard his dad clear his throat.

Now I started to blush. We both giggled. Edward helped me off the counter I went over to the chair and sat down so his dad could look at my face.

I ended up with five stitches at my hair line. His dad ask me what happen, I only told him what she told me.

He said, "Well I can tell you that you broke her nose she got 15 stitches, You beat the hell out of her, from what I'm hearing she deserve it."

I smiled. "It's late I'll call your call your uncle let him know what happen since your plane don't leave until tomorrow evening you can stay here. Edward may I have a word with you please."

I Can't believe I'm staying my last night in Edward house. I get up to go get a glass of water. I put the glass down. I feel Edward arms wrap around me. "What your Dad want?"

"Nothing much, just if you were sleeping in my room there was not going to be anything going on."

My mouth dropped opened and my eyes open wide. "What does he mean by that, and I get to sleep with you."

Edward turned me around and smiled. "You of all people should know what he met, because we already discuss it, and yes I get to hold you in my arms all night."

He scoops me up and carries me to his room. "Edward this isn't necessary." I giggled. He sat me on the bed. "Umm, Edward I have a slight problem."

"What's that Bella?" I start to blush. "Well, I don't have nothing to wear to bed not unless you want me sleep naked in your bed."

He froze right were he was at and his face was blushing.

"Edward did I say something wrong." I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh. The expression on his face was priceless.

"Let me get this straight, Tanya strips naked in front of you, your even drunk, it doesn't even faze you, but I mention sleeping naked in your bed you freeze in place, and your face turns beat red with embarrassment. I don't understand it at all."

He digs in his dresser for some clothes. "What do you need?" l told him just a long t-shirt. He said he would explain when I came back in.

I bumped into Alice coming out of the bathroom. "Alice I met to ask you, when I was waiting for Tanya to come out who you call Edward or Jasper?"

"Ummm, Well to be honest I called Edward, I told him I told you, and told him how angry you had gotten. How you came down here when you were yelling at Tanya he was ready to pick you up and carry you off then. But I knew as angry as you were that wasn't a good idea. But if Edward didn't pull you off of her when he did I think you might of killed her or something."

"Alice as angry as I was I might of, hell I almost took your brother head off with a huge tree branch tonight. Don't ask." We gave each other a hug and headed off to bed.

When I got back to the room Edward told me he be right back. It looked like he had his night clothes with him.

It dawn on me that this was the first time I was in Edward room. He keeps it clean in here for being a boy.

I turned and looked at his mirror and saw my face. I realized that it was going to hurt tomorrow. Then I noticed taped to the mirror was pictures. They were all of me. I started to wonder how long he actually had feelings for me, wasn't as long as me, since I was 12 or maybe 11 who knows.

I look around the room he even had a picture of me beside his bed. I Shook my head and smiled. I leaned back on his dresser thinking.

I want something to take with me of him that's not a picture, but it is a part of him, and I could give him something that's a part of me to keep here with him.

Edward walks back into the room. "What are you doing?" He asks me. "Umm, well I was looking in the mirror to see how bad my face was, and well I noticed all the pictures of me!"

"Oh well so I liked you for a long time no big deal." I look at him. "Wait, a minute, what do you mean it's no big deal Edward?"

"I mean I had feelings for you since I was 12 it's no big deal!"

I was in shock, that he thought it was no big deal. "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" He froze up again when I said his full name out.

"Now look here it may be no big deal to you, and this may be a shock to you but since I was 11 or 12 I had feelings for you and it was a big deal to me. I even told you sister. I even asked her if she thought you could ever see me as your girlfriend. Do you know I turned down boys because I wanted you as my first boyfriend. You don't believe ask your sister. You were even my first and only kiss. So don't ever tell me it's not a big deal."

He turns around and looks at me. "If you ever say anything thing like that again I'll just have to do to you what I did to..." Edward wrapped me into a bear hug. "Bella I had no idea you felt the way about me as I did about you."

"Oh yeah, which reminds me." I Wrap my arms around his neck. " You said you explain something to me." He looks at me funny. "Don't tell me you forgot, I guess I got to remind you then, but I warn you it might embarrass you again. I told you I had a problem. Well I had nothing to wear to bed and said I needed something to wear, unless you want me to sleep naked in your bed. You froze your face turn beat, like it's doing now. Then I said more or less let me get this straight Tanya strips naked for you and your drunk and it doesn't even faze you, but I mention sleeping naked in your bed and well I get this. You said you explain it to me."

"Bella, I was hoping you would forget, to be honest with you. Tanya is not my type, so I have no interest in her. You on the other hand well to me you are very beautiful, and just to mention of you even sleeping naked in my bed, well let's just say it would just would drive me crazy."

I noticed Edward was blushing. I giggled because it was cute but also made me happy that he didn't think of Tanya that way.

I laid my head on Edward chest and he wrapped his arms around. "Edward, I'm really going to miss you the most, when I leave tomorrow. I still hope you come and see me off at the airport tomorrow."

I feel Edward take a deep breath. "Will see. Now get some sleep you need your rest." Edward kissed me on the top of my head.

I woke up in Edward arms. I didn't want to move at all. Then I start to realize that tonight I leave. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I didn't want it to be this quick.

I feel Edward start rubbing my arm. I turn my head to look at him. He took his hand and wipe some tears away. But they still kept falling. Edward pulls me on top of him and just holds me tight.

He didn't say a word to me. I lifted my head up to look into his eyes, "I don't want it to be over!"

"I don't either Bella!" He starts kissing me. He flips me over to my back, then pulls away.

We both say at the say time that were not ready to go to that level yet. So we just kissed and held each other until I had to get up and go home. I kissed Edward one last time.

"Edward, I love you and I hope you change your mind and do show up at the airport, but if you don't I understand to."

"I love you to Bella, and thanks for understanding."

Jasper and Alice ran me home I gave them a hug a hug and told them both I would miss them.

I promised Alice I call and email, of course text her too almost every day.

Dad and uncle Mickey said it was time to go to the airport. I look around my bedroom one last time at all my good memories I had with Alice, Jasper, and Edward. I shut the door and go downstairs. Dad ask me if I was ready. I told him no, but I have to.

We arrive at the airport and there a delay at the airport. I keep watching out for Edward, but I guess he not coming. I start crying, because I know this really hurts him as it does me.

I decided to take out my cell phone and text Edward before I ended up having to shut off my cell phone.

"Edward, I understand why you didn't come. I want you to please imagine me giving you a hug, but also imagine me giving you one last kiss until I see you again. This isn't good bye, this is just me going on a vacation. I will always love you Edward Cullen. Love always and forever, Your Bella."

I hit send. I waited for it to send and then shut off my phone and put it away. Over the intercom they announced that my plane was going to start boarding in 15 minutes. I got up and looked around one more time and still no sign of Edward.

I sighed. Uncle Mickey told me, "Edward really loved me, and just was really hurting inside." I told him I understood that and I'm not mad at Edward.

The 3 of us were walking to where my plane was boarding, when I heard my name being yelled out. "BELLA, WAIT, PLEASE!" I turned around and it was Edward. I sat my stuff down and ran over to him and stopped in front of him.

"I thought you weren't going to show up." I still had tears falling. Edward took his hand and wiped the tears off my cheek.

"I almost didn't Bella, but I had to hold you in my arms one more time and kiss you one more time just until I see you again." I giggled, because I realized he read my text.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, I wrapped my arms around his neck. We started to kiss, like we weren't going to see each other no more. But then Edward pulled away and whispered in my ear, "Breath, Bella! I love you too forever and always. This isn't good bye."

We kiss for one last time, and I had to turn and walk away from everything I love.

I got to the doorway for the catwalk to board the plane, I turn around and I still saw Edward, so I did what he told me do if he didn't show up.

I closed my eyes, I imagine seeing his face I hold him close and give a kiss. I open my eyes and mouth I love you forever.

He smiled and did the same. I turned and got on the plane.

Now you know my story before my life went to hell and I had to fight to get my life back. Now you will hear me tell you how I had to fight and get back what I almost lost.

Well the end of a chapter. And don't worry we will get to the parts about the meaning behind the name of my book. I hope you will enjoy reading. Thank you for commenting, voting, adding me to reading list, following me, and reading my books.

Check out my other books that are in the works for series. Wanting a life change. Forever change, which I'm writing now to.

I do not own some of the characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.


	3. Chapter 3

Epov

When I seen Bella close her eyes, I knew exactly what she was doing so I closed my eyes to.

I imagined myself wrapping my arms around Bella waist bringing her close to me and kissing her one last time.

I open them to see her mouth to me "I love you!" I smile at her, and mouth back at her, "I love you too!"

I watched her walk away! I walked over to the window and put my hand on the glass as I watch the plane leave and take off with my Bella on it.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. "We will all miss her, but I don't think as much as you Edward. You loved my daughter very much. You will miss her the most as she will miss you just as much son. I always knew you 2 would be together. Mikey and I believe Bella and your love is strong and one day she will need that, and I hope you will be there for her, because the kind of love you two share does not happen often."

I hold back my tears and turn around and look Charlie straight into his eyes. "Sir, I swear one day I will marry your daughter, I don't know when, but I vow to wait for her, I don't care how long it takes. She took my heart with her today."

After I had talked to Charlie. I turned and walked away. Jasper was waiting for me. I got into the car.

"Edward are you okay?" I just looked out the window. "Just take me home Jasper please."

He looked at me with concern. But all I wanted to do was go home and go to my room.

When we got home I just went into my bedroom without looking at anyone or say anything. I heard Alice call me, Jasper told her don't to let me be for now.

When I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. As I was standing there I looked and saw something on my pillow. I grabbed the letter and there was a pink post it note stuck to it.

"Edward, Bella made me promise to put this in your room only after she left. She loved you very much Edward. Love, Alice."

I grabbed the small box and letter from Bella and sat on the bed. I open the letter up and started to read it.

Edward,

I wish so much I never had to move or leave you.

That day when you came after me when we were playing truth or dare camping, and we told each other how we felt, it was the best day of my life.

I took your t-shirt I wore last night, I hope you don't mind I wanted something of you. Well, I kinda of took a couple things, like your jean jacket, and a couple more shirts, even a hoodie.

In return I gave Alice some stuff to give you to remind you of me and this letter, but I made her promise not to give it to you until I left.

I'm so sorry for all this, I feel like I broke your heart and I don't want to. I'm glad I kicked the crap out of Tanya she deserves it. I know your smiling on that one. One day our hearts will find each other again l promise. I love you always and forever.

Love,

Bella

I can't believe she left me a letter, I hope she finds the one I put in her pocket.

I also put a picture in it to. I pick up the box and look in it.

I laugh when I see the beanie baby I always teased her about it, because it was a little puppy that had eyes like Bella would give when she would gave me her puppy dog eyes.

There was a necklace in it. It was a half of a her heart. I gasped. There's a small note with it. "You always have half my heart now, I'll never be whole again until we are together again."

I started to cry. I really couldn't help myself, because in the letter I sent also a locket with pictures of us and engraved on it says, "Bella you will always have my heart."

I realized what Charlie said to me was true. I look back into the box and there was a drawing that Bella had did.

It was of me and her together looking into each other eyes. I look at the date. It was about a year before we went camping. I turned it over. I will always Love Edward, no matter what. I realized she had feelings for me like I did for her back for her.

I feel so empty without Bella, I wish she could just walk through that door, and wrap her arms around and say her mom changed her mind.

It has been about 4 days now. I can't even leave my room, I haven't even eaten either. Bella tried to call but I just couldn't talk to her not yet.

It now been about 9 days since she left and Alice and Jasper are at my door and I would not say anything. Jasper yelled out and said that's it I can't stand this no more. He told Alice to move. I was sitting on the floor with my back against the bed.

I turned and looked at the door when Jasper ask Alice to move. Jasper broke the door open. "Edward, I can't stand this you need to come out of here, Bella been calling non stop asking if your ok, all of us don't know what to say to her. Hell, Charlie and Mikey even been here."

I look up at Jasper, and all he did was sit down next to me and try to talk to me.

"Edward, your my best friend, hell more then that, your like a brother to me. It's killing me to see you this way. I know you miss Bella, but she really needs to hear your voice, she thinks you hate her or something, she beside herself Edward. You need to call her if not for us, at least for her, she been crying every time she calls. Listen to your messages."

Jasper picks up my phone and turns on the speaker and calls my voicemail.

"Edward, listen please!" He stayed by my side, Alice came and sat on my bed.

"Edward, I made it to my mom's. I would really like to hear your voice. I love you. I got your letter I found it in my pocket on the plane thank you, I love it."

The next message came on. "Edward, why haven't you been answering my calls, I really need to her your voice please! I really miss you. I love you."

It's so hard to listen, I turn my head away. "Edward, please talk to me I can't stand this, Alice said you won't come out your room. I'm so sorry." I hear Bella crying.

It's starting to get to me. This time before she talks I hear her crying.

"Edward Cullen, what the hell is going through your head, every one told me it been 6 days now and you haven't even aten anything." All I could hear is her crying then she hung up.

Alice started to talk. "Edward at 2 this morning, Bella called me, first she asked me if you even came out of your room yet. I told her no. She sounded terrified. I asked her if she was alright, she said no not really she was afraid to go back sleep. She said she couldn't talk about it."

Jasper put is hand on my shoulder. "I think she fell back asleep though Edward because I ended up with this the same night at 4 in the morning. Me and Alice already heard it. But I'm going to let you hear it we are going to leave you alone to hear it though ok."

Jasper turns the speaker on his phone and turns his voice mail on and sets his phone on the floor. Alice and Jasper walk out but can't shut the door all the way because he broke it.

Bella breathing heavy and fast on the phone. "Jasper, I don't care what you have to do break down his door or what ever you take this damn phone to Edward because I can't handle this anymore. I don't know if he hates or is mad at me or what but I really need him. I'm so afraid to go to sleep because of nightmares now. I feel like something bad going to happen. I don't remember the dreams, but I know from them something really bad happens to me. EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, I REALLY CAN'T DO THIS I REALLY NEED TO HEAR YOUR VOICE, YOU PROMISED ME, IF I NEEDED YOU DAY OR NIGHT NO MATTER WHAT TO CALL THAT YOU ANSWER. BUT YOUR BREAKING YOUR PROMISE TO ME, I CAN'T KEEP GOING WITHOUT HEARING YOUR VOICE. I KNEW IF I LEFT THIS MESSAGE WITH JASPER I COULD COUNT ON HIM TO GET YOU TO HEAR IT, YOU HAVE HALF MY HEART, I HAVE YOUR HEART, BUT I FEEL EMPTY BECAUSE YOU WON'T TALK TO ME, YOU THINK YOU WON'T LEAVE YOUR ROOM. I'M FORCED TO GO TO SCHOOL BUT WHEN I COME HOME I GO TO MY ROOM AND CRY FOR YOU. SO I BEG OF YOU JUST PLEASE PICK UP THAT PHONE AND CALL ME EDWARD. I LOVE YOU FOREVER AND ALWAYS." I heard the phone hang up.

I do know when she gets feeling like that she usually right, I don't know how to explain it. But it tore my heart apart to hear her like that. She was afraid to go to sleep now. I looked at my phone.

I was breaking my promise to her, I can't do that I look at the clock and it was 1 am the morning. I argue with myself at first and then I get this strong urge that I had to call her now.

I picked up the phone and dialed the phone. For some reason it automatically answered, and I could her talking, but it was like she was still sleeping, I sat there and listen.

"STOP, PLEASE! I didn't do nothing, I'm sorry." Her dream kept going like someone was attacking her or something.

Then she started to scream, it made me jump. "BELLA!" Was the only thing I could say. I heard the phone move. "Edward, is that you, but how did the phone.." I took a deep breath.

"I don't know how it did, are you ok though, I think, at least I hope so. You were having a bad dream."

"I can't believe it's you Edward, and yes it was a nightmare I have them all the time now, and I don't know why."

The tears start falling because I feel so bad for her, I missed her so much.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to break my promise to you, it's just that I .." She stopped me.

"Edward I know, I do to, I know you feel empty inside, I don't know how or why but it's almost like I can feel what you feel, that is why I called Jasper."

"That's strange, that's why I picked up the phone and called you, even though it is as late as it is. Plus some how your phone answered and I could hear you talking in your sleep."

"Edward, what do you think it is?" I think for a minute. "I'm not sure." I kinda of did but I wanted to figure it out first before I tell her.

"Edward, can I start calling you now?" I missed her so bad. "Yes, Bella. Thank you for calling Jasper and making me come to my senses."

"Your welcome. I miss you Edward, I wish I was there laying next to you." I look over to my laptop. "You got your laptop?" She sounds confused. "Yeah, why?"

I grabbed my laptop and turned it on. "Get it and turn it on." She said ok. Still sounding confused. "I got it on Edward what now."

"Turn on your messenger and bring up the option first. Then click on Web cam option and mark private and click on view and click on my screen name."

"I get it now Edward, now no one else can see our cams and you are the only one that can view mine!"

She giggles. I really miss the way she laughs. I send her an invite for the cam and she accepts and she does the same for me.

I smile when I see her face. "Hi, beautiful!" She blushes. "Edward, you look like crap. You need to shave, and promise me you will eat please!" I laugh

"I admit it I haven't had a shower or shaved since you left or ate. But it's nice to see your face and hear your voice. Tell you what, if one of needs to see and talk we pick up the phone and we grab our laptop and do this."

I see a smile come across her face. She puts her hand on the laptop just like she was trying to reach out for my hand and I do the same. At the same we tell each other we love each other.

"I should let you get some sleep Bella."

I went to click the web cam off, when she said. something to stop me.

"Edward, STOP! Please don't go can we just lay on the bed and just talk a while please, I want to just fall asleep with seeing your face."

I smile and say sure.

Well Bella found a way to get through to Edward, Edward figured out a way so they could see each other face. Bella has a bad feeling that something bad going to happen. according to her early in the first two chapters she might be right.

Thank you for voting, commenting, putting my books on a reading list, for reading my stories.

I do not own some of my characters in my story or some of the story line Stephanie Meyer does.


	4. Chapter 4

bpov

I laid there looking at Edward on the desktop, We plugged in our phones and turned the screen savers off on our laptops and plugged those in to. I had my headphones hooked to my phone that had a mic on it so I could hear Edward better, he had did the same.

I must of fell back asleep again, because I don't see Edwards face in front of me now. In fact I'm not even in my bedroom. It was somewhere I never been before.

Someone grabs my wrists and holds me down, I scream out and say you can't do this to me. I see a fist come at me and that's when I wake up screaming.

I hear Edward asking me if I'm alright. I look around but don't see him. I put my face into my hands and start crying. "Bella please answer me, I can't see you." That's when I realized that I had my headphones in and my laptop was on.

"Edward, I'm ok." I lay on my side to see Edwards face there. "There you are, my love. Was it another bad dream?"

"Yeah, I remember it this time though, it's strange though it was like it so real." I take a deep breath.

"Tell me about it Bella."

"Well, it's a place I don't recognize though. All of sudden someone grabs my wrists, I say some stuff like I'm sorry and it's not my fault. The next thing I know a fist comes at me. I don't see no face, and it's only a feeling of what there saying no voice."

I look at Edward on the screen and he looks like's he worried. "I heard you say that in your sleep when the phone answered by itself." It's all giving me a bad feeling.

I woke up and seen Edward watching me. I buried my face in my in my pillow and blush. "How long have you been awake watching me Edward?"

I hear him chuckle. "Oh for about a hour, or so. Your so adorable when you sleep." I turn my head and smile at him. I look at the clock. "Shit! My mom going to kill me. I was suppose to meet her today at her work. I need to take a shower. Edward sorry, I'll call you tonight. I promise, I love you." I blew him a kiss and he told me he loved me to.

I closed the laptop and grabbed my clothes and went into the shower. I went and met my mom at her work. "Bella your late, we got to get going I got my appointment at the doctor in 20 minutes."

"Sorry mom bad night." We hopped into her car and head to her appointment. My mom was having her ultrasound today. We are finding out the sex of baby. My mom took me out of school for just a couple of weeks until Phil gets back from god knows no where for his baseball thing.

They finally called my mom back. The nursed weighed my mother, and then took us to her room. She took her blood pressure, and pulse. Then told us the doctor will be in here soon.

There was a knock on the door. Mom said to come in. "Hello, Renee how are you feeling?" Mom looked up at him. "Well I get tired easy now, the morning sickness still happens."

He looks at her chart. "Well you are at that border line of high risk. Do you have someone at home to help you when Phil gone?"

She looks over to me. "Yes I do, this is my daughter Bella Swan, Doctor." He shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Bella. Well let's see, let's just get you laid back for a ultra sound."

I watched the monitor, and up on the screen was a baby. I was amazed. "Well, well your a little further along then I thought, by a month your 5 months Renee, and your going to have a son."

I'm going to have a little brother. Wow I can't believe it. I can't wait to tell Edward tonight. "Bella you need to watch for signs so if anything happens you can get your mom to the hospital."

We get home home and I help mom make dinner. "Are you calling Phil tonight mom?" She smiles and nods her head yes. "Bella I have tomorrow off will you go baby shopping with me and we can pick out the paint and get the furniture and stuff. Wow I only have 4 more months to go."

"Sure mom, sounds like fun." I told mom to go ahead and go call Phil that I take care of everything and get dishes done.

I finally got done. I decided before I called Edward I would go jump into the shower first. I was thinking about the ultra sound and the baby I saw on it. I was glad my mom gave me one the pictures. I wrap a towel around me after I stepped out of the shower.

Before I head off to my room, I stop my mom's room and knock on her door. I opened the door. "Hey mom I just jumped out of the shower. I'm headed to my room for the night and going to call my friends back home. Are you doing alright?" She was still on the phone with Phil. "Phil says good night honey tell everyone I said hi, and Edward too. Tell him thank you for me for being with you last night." I just nodded. I still, can't believe I told her.

I headed to my room. I turn my laptop on, and turn my speaker on my phone. Edward answered right away. "Hey beautiful, how was your day?" He always makes me blush when he says that.

"It was good. Are you home?" I can hear Alice in the background. I hear Edward yell at her. I turn on my cam and send him a request. I start laughing because Alice is trying her tricks again.

I finally her Edward shut his door and lock it. "Umm, your door got fixed?" I here him turn on his laptop.

"Yeah, Jasper paid for a new door. I told him about the laptop and you. So today he went and got the door and put it on so I could keep Alice out of here."

"I have your cam on but your not there." I laugh at him. I look at the laptop real quick, and except his cam. "There you are." Just as I went to sit back up I saw Edward face expression, and I knew that expression too. I look down at my towel, and my hair is still wet, I burst out laughing.

"Umm, Bella crazy question, but did you just get out of the shower?" I remember back to what he had told me. "Yes, Edward I did, don't worry I have a towel on."

I look at his face expression on what I just said, and it was just as bad. I could not help but laugh at him.

I get up and walked by the laptop. I grabbed Edward t-shirt and set it on the bed. While I grabbed what I needed I start talking to Edward.

"I went to my mom's doctor appointment with her today, and found out she 5 months along instead of 4 months, and we saw the baby on the ultrasound too. I'll show you in a minute."

I put on my under garments then grabbed Edward shirt and put it. I then turn the laptop since I was dressed now.

"Hey there, you look adorable in my shirt by the way." I blush. I show Edward the Ultrasound sound picture. "It's a boy, I'm going to have a brother." I smiled.

"Tomorrow mom and I are going shopping for the baby room." I laid on my back with my knees up. I look out of the corner of my eye and see Edward with the biggest smile on his face.

"What is that big smile about Edward?" l turn to my side to look at him. "You of course, watching you, like your laying there just telling everything, almost like I'm right there with you."

I smiled again. "But you are here Edward, I have your heart." I show him the necklace he gave I don't take it off, it even has my half of heart on it. "You have have half my heart there with you."

We talk for a while more. Then I must of fell asleep, I looked around and I'm not in my room again. I'm in some house or apartment. "No one will ever want you, if I can't have you, no one else can." I heard the voice say. A hand wraps around my throat and slams me against the wall. "Let me go, your hurting me, I can't breathe, please let me go."

"How about it, I need some."

"No your to drunk." I get back handed. "Stop hitting me!" I get picked up as I get ready to be thrown I sit straight up and screamed out "NOOOOO!"

"Bella, look at me please, I need to know your alright!" I take my hand and brush it through my hair. I lay back down. I turn and look at Edward. "I wish you were here to hold me Edward." I put my hand to the screen and Edward did the same.

"So do I Bella I really miss you."

Bella going to have a baby brother. Bella still having nightmares. Renee is Five months a long.

Thank you for voting, commenting, putting my book on a list, and reading my book.

I do not own some of the characters in my story or some of the story line Stephanie Meyer does.


	5. Chapter 5

bpov

I dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine. She was very close to my family. I hope she is at piece. We all love you Nikki, You'll always be remembered!

I was hanging out with Seth all day today it's Saturday. We loved hanging out, plus I felt kinda of safe. I have noticed that Riley have been following me around alot lately. I haven't told no one not even Edward, I don't want to worry him.

Seth and I met up with Rosalie and Emmett at where my mom works to eat. We did it for a reason, keep a eye on my mom, but we told her its our favorite place to eat.

On the way driving Seth home, he ask me something that blew me away, cause I thought I was the only one that noticed.

"Bella, I'm worried about you, cause I've noticed how Riley been looking at you and following you. Have you noticed at all?"

I bit my bottom lip, because I didn't know how to approach this. "I have, but I didn't know how to deal with it. Plus I thought I was the only one that noticed it. Seth it kind of creeps me out."

Seth looks at me for a moment, deep in thought. "Have you said anything to Edward, or Rose, or even Emmett about it?"

"No, I don't want to worry Edward, seems how he so far away. Plus your the only one that knows anything. Please for now, Seth for me, keep this between us."

He looks at me then out the window, "Bella, I will but if anything happens to you I'm going to say something."

I nod my head. I dropped off Seth. I got to use Phil car while he was gone. I miss my truck though.

I pulled in the driveway and went into the house. I sat on the couch and noticed it was still early.

I decided to get up and go for a walk. I got down a ways an got this feeling that I was being followed but didn't see no one.

I came upon some boulders, so I decided to go sit down for a little bit and just think. I was starting to get home sick though.

I really miss my dad, uncle Mickey, Alice. I miss everything we even her doing me up like Barbie doll. I miss Jasper he was funny in is own way, he was Edward best friend, then fell in love with Alice. It was kinda of cute in it own way.

I really miss Edward. I started to cry. I long to feel his arms around me, his lips on mine. I was taken out of thoughts when I heard a noise. It was Riley.

I got up like I didn't know he was there, but it didn't work. "Bella, hey where you going so fast?"

I had a bad feeling and I knew I needed to get away. "I need to get home, my mom going to be there and she will need my help."

I tried to keep walking but he grabbed my arm. "Your not going anywhere." I wiggle my arm lose and I started to run and his hand went around my mouth and the other hand wrapped around my stomach.

He dragged me behind the rocks. I couldn't scream. I tried to kick him but it was like it didn't faze him.

"Bella, no matter how much you move it is not going to help you, I always get what I want, and I want you and I am going to keep you I think!"

Tears were falling from my eyes, but I wasn't going to stop fighting, he gotten my pants offs and my underwear off. He had unbuttoned his pants and put a condom on. I tried to kick away but it didn't work. Then he slipped his dick into me, it hurt really bad, I tried to scream because it felt like he tore me.

He finally got up off me. "Now your mine, and I expect you to be there when I want you if you are not then something bad will happen, do you understand."

I just nodded so he maybe go away and leave me alone. He did. I grabbed my clothes and put on my stuff I went home praying my mom wasn't there yet.

She wasn't. I ran upstairs into the shower and turned it on as hot as I could. I sat there in the shower scrubbing every inch of my body that I could. I was crying wondering how this could happen to me. There was blood every where.

I finally climbed out of the shower and grabbed everything from the bathroom. I went and put pj on and grabbed all the clothes and went out to the fire pit outside and put all the cloth I wore today in it and lit on fire and sat there and watched it burned.

My cellphone ring and I answered it not looking at who call. "Bella, hey I haven't heard from you today are you ok?" It was Edward, tears started falling from my eyes again. What do I say to him, what will he think of me now. "I just been busy today, I'm sorry."

I finally go upstairs and turn on my laptop so Edward doesn't think to much bad has happen. I finally fall asleep, only to wake up screaming so loud my mom comes running in this time.

"Bella, are you ok?" I look at my mom in shock. I just nod to her. She goes back to bed and I lay back down. "Bella, you may let your mom think your alright, but I know better, what's up you never scream like that from your nightmares and other things are going on to?"

I look at Edward on the screen, I can see that he knows something is up. "Edward I will be fine, I'm just worried about Uncle Mickey, and my mom thats all."

It's been a few weeks now and Riley has raped every day and hit me called me awful names to. I had to start leaving my phone at home so Riley didn't see message from Edward.

I was getting tore up down there and it was really starting to hurt me. I had a hard time stopping the bleeding.

A month now, and Riley found out somehow that I was talking to Edward on the laptop and he beat me up and broke my laptop. So now I could not see Edward on the laptop anymore.

Seth walked up to me, "Bella, what's going on with you? I'm so worried about you." Seth looked down at my arm and saw the bruises. I pulled my sleeve down. "Bella, what happened to you?"

Tears fell from my eyes. "I can't tell you Seth. I'm sorry." I turned and walked away. It killed me inside.

I felt someone grabbed my arm. I turn and it was Seth. He pulls my sleeve up on my arm. "Bella who doing this to you, tell me please, is it Riley did he finally get to you?"

All I could do is look into Seth eyes and cry, I could not say anything to him. I knew if I did Riley would hurt me. I heard someone clear there throat and I look and there was Riley standing against a locker.

I told Seth I was sorry and walked away. After school I was at home and my mom was at work. There was a knock on my door, I got up and answered it and it was Riley.

He slaps me across the face. I knew he saw me Seth. "Bella, what the hell were you doing with Seth, maybe I need to show you once again who's property you are.

Riley slams me down on the floor and pulls my clothes off, I scream at him no, and he slaps me right in the mouth and tells me to shut up. He shoves it in and I scream in pain. When he gets down he gets up and tells me he got something he got to do and leaves.

I grabbed my clothes and run upstairs and get into the shower and just cry, I see the blood just pool down my legs. I get out and put a pad on and get dress, the phone rings.

"Bella, you need to get over to Seth house now!" Rosalie told me. I grabbed the car keys and ran out the door.

Wonder what Bella will find when she gets to Seth house. Will she get help. Will she ever speak to Edward again. Keep reading to find out.

I do not own the characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

Thank you for reading my book, for voting, for commenting, for putting on a list.


	6. Chapter 6

bpov

I pull up to Seth house and see that it is on fire. I get out of the car and see Rosalie and Emmett standing there with someone else standing next to them.

I look around and see Riley, I shake my head. No it can't be not Seth. Riley seen me and puts a smile on his face.

"NO, NOT SETH." I drop to the ground screaming. Rosalie and Emmett come running over to me. "Bella, what is it?" I look up at them. "Where is Seth?" They look at each other, Emmett walks over to the guy that was standing next to them. I grabbed my cellphone and called Seth phone. We didn't hear it.

I quickly dialed Edward number without thinking. "Bella, is that you?" I heard his voice. "Edward, he ..gone." It was all I could get out at that moment. I started to scream out for Seth, and that this could not be happening to me. Rosalie grabbed my phone and told Edward what was going on.

Without thinking I got up and started to walk towards Seth house, I did not care it was on fire, I was going to get Seth out of that house. I heard Rosalie and Emmett yelling for me. But still kept going.

I felt someone grab me from behind. "LET ME GO, I NEED TO GET SETH OUT OF THERE, LET ME GO PLEASE!" The person wasn't letting me go.

"Stop, fighting me, He was my brother, you don't think I want to go in there and get him to, the fire is burning to fast."

I finally stop fighting him, and just broke down. I watched the house burn down. The guy that held me back was Jacob. Rosalie talk to Edward a while I guess I freaked him out when he heard me screaming.

Emmett walk over to me and picked me up. I hug Emmett tight and still yelling for Seth. I looked back over to where Riley was and he was still grinning. How could he do this to me.

Jacob walked over to us and introduced himself to us. He was Seth older brother. Emmett,Rose, and Jacob all took me home, my mom was there and asked what happened. They told her I was to upset to say anything.

They all stayed for awhile, but I knew who did this to Seth. But I could not do anything about it. If I do Riley would hurt someone else and me.

They all had left and my mom said I don't have to go to school for a couple of days. I walked upstairs to my room, my mom was on the phone with someone.

I shut the door to my room behind me. I just walked over to the window and looked out nothing looked the same anymore, Riley was going to make my life a living hell for me. I fell to the floor crying I just curled up into a ball.

I must of cried myself to sleep because I woke up on the floor, it was the middle of the night. I hear a knock on my window and it was Riley I was shaking my head no. I open the window. "Your mom gone, I tried to knock on front door and call your phone but nothing, let me in."

I was shaking my head. Then anger fill me, I got up and walked over to him. "YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU, HE WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME, AND YOU KILLED HIM, WHY?" He stood in front of me, with no remorse, or sorrow at all. "I was punishing you, for talking to him, you were to close to him, your mine and mine only."

He backed me up into the wall so I was trapped. My hands were balled up in a fist. "So you will take everything I care about away from me just to punish me or even get close to me." A grin went across his face.

I took my hand and smacked him across the face. "IM NOT YOURS AND WILL NEVER BE YOURS. YOU CAN BEAT ME, RAPE ME, BUT YOU WILL NEVER EVEN OWN ME!"

I started to walk away from him, and he grabbed my arm. "Look you bitch, if you ever say stuff like that to me again or hit me, I will punish you really good."

I was so angry and I knew I should of not done it, but I didn't care. "Riley, how are you going do that you already killed someone like a brother to me, you rape me, you hit me, so what next?"

I seen fiery in his eyes, and a grin went across his face. His fist went across my face. He hit me a couple of time before he left. "Riley you don't own me!" I told him when he walked out.

I went back upstairs and got into the shower. I saw all the blood that fell into the floor of the shower. I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror and seen the bruises that were starting on my face.

I reached down into the pocket of my pants and went through my phone first I saw Edwards number then I went down and for some reason I missed a call from Seth it was before the fire.

I walked into the bedroom and put Edward t-shirt on. I called my voicemail, and listen to them. I deleted Riley's before they even played. Edward called a couple of times worried about me. Rosalie and Emmett did. Alice and Jasper did to.

Then Seth voice came on. "Bella, you need to call me or come over we need to really talk about Riley, he called me and said some things you need to know. So as soon as you get this message, get ahold."

Tears started to fall from my eyes again, just hearing his voice, was hard knowing what happen and who did it. I finally called Rosalie. I asked her to come over I didn't want to be by myself. She said her and Emmett were on there way. I told her front door was unlocked, to come right up to my room.

I tried to lay down until Rosalie and Emmett got here. Rosalie walked in. "Bella, my dear god what happened to you? Your face is bleeding and cut bad. Emmett go get a wash cloth please. Who did this to you?"

Do I tell her or do I keep it to myself. She helped me sit up. Seth would want me to say something. Emmett sat next to me with a arm around me. Rosalie started to clean my face. Bella you need stitches.

"It was Riley!" I told her. Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other. "Bella, how long has this been going on?" Emmett asked me. I looked at both of at them. "It's not the only thing he done." I told them. Rosalie looked at me with worry in her eyes. "Please keep this between us right now, until after the funeral, then I promise I will tell who I need to."

"Bella, you need stitches, though." I told her just to clean it up and do what she could with it. They stayed with me the rest of the night.

We were all at the funeral, and Jacob walked up to me and he handed me a letter. "What's this Jacob?" I ask him. "We found it, with your name on it from Seth, we don't know how it survived though. We didn't read." I hugged Jacob, and told him Thank you.

I put the letter in my purse so when I was alone I could read it. It's is a very hard day for me. We got to the grave site, and at the end when I placed a rose on his casket, I collapsed from all the emotions and the loss of my brother, because that was what he was to me.

Jacob, picked me up and carried me to Emmett car. "Bella, Seth always cared for you like a sister. I would like to think if I could be like a brother to you as he was with you if you let me." I turned and looked at Jacob and said to him, "I would really like that!"

We all said our goodbyes, Rosalie, Emmett and I went to my house for awhile. I told them I was going upstairs that I be back down after I changed and I had to do something.

I changed first, I grabbed the letter from my purse and sat on the bed. All I could do is stare at the envelope, it had some black smoke dust on it. I had alittle bit of hard time knowing what he wrote on the letter.

Well I end the chapter here. I wondered what Seth wrote her in the letter. Will Bella turn Riley in. Or will Riley get to her again and do something else. Who knows. Guess we have to wait until the next chapter.

Thank you for reading my books, voting, commenting, and putting my books on list.

I do not own the characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.


End file.
